Forbid It Not
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope finds a very unexpected visitor on her doorstep. One thing leads to another, and she finds that Erin is perfect for her.


It had almost been a normal day, Penelope mused as she stared into the grey eyes of one very alive Erin Strauss. "Hey," she murmured, feeling like a right idiot for saying that, but no other words were coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Hello. David sent me here to you. He said that I would have to explain things to you and make certain that you understood why I had to lie to you. And the others, but they'll come later. After I make certain that things are all right between us. Talk dirty to me?"

Penelope could see that the words that had tried to be light and frothy had instead fallen like lead from the older woman's lips as she trembled in the doorway. It was then that she realized that she hadn't welcomed the woman inside her apartment, and she kicked herself a little as she reached out and tugged Erin inside. "I don't think I can talk at the moment. May I feel instead?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Erin nodded, and then Penelope was closing the door and throwing the deadbolt before pulling Erin into her arms, hugging her tightly. Once she ended the embrace, she pulled away from Erin so that she could map out her face with her fingers, learning the curves and angles there. "I'm not going to disappear again, I hope," the woman murmured as Penelope let her fingers glide down the column of her neck, running along the sharp collar bone that was hidden beneath the fabric of her silk blouse.

"You might, though, and I want to know you before that happens," she replied just as softly. "You told Cruz that you admired me highly. I felt the same way. But you know my favorite memory of you?"

"No, what?" Erin breathed out as Penelope led them over to the sofa, tugging her down firmly, not letting even a fraction of an inch separate their legs.

"When I spotted you outside that hotel, right before the bank heist went bad. There was something so fucking sexy about the way you walked, and then you reached up and tousled your hair, letting your tongue dart out and lick at your lips." Penelope stopped speaking suddenly, remembering how, that night, the same feral Erin had shown up in her dreams, pushing her back against the headboard of her bed before fucking her senseless.

"It was a very good weekend," Erin said, a flushed look darkening her cheeks. "My time with David was very precious, if fleeting. And now, I'm ready to start my life anew. Do you think that you can forgive me for not letting you know?"

Penelope nodded without hesitation. "You're alive, you have a second chance. How could I be upset about that?"

She let out a startled squeak when Erin sighed and then leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time. I just never thought that I would ever have the chance to do so. I thought that I was straight, and that you were straight, and that these desires in my heart would just smolder on for the rest of my life. I read a lot of Kinsey while I was away. I learned a lot about human sexuality and the psychology of it all. And I knew, that if I had the chance, I would kiss you. Just so that I could know what it felt like. I'll go now, I don't want to do anything that might upset you or hurt you."

Erin went to leave, standing and taking one step towards the door before Penelope's hand shot out, grabbing hold of her wrist once more and pulling her into her lap. "There is no way on God's green Earth that I am going to let you go after a little bombshell like that. Where do you fall on the Kinsey scale?"

"Almost dead center. And you?" Penelope nodded before kissing Erin once more. "Umm, that is ever so nice," she purred out before letting Penelope push her back against the sofa. As Erin stared up into her face, Penelope smiled, reaching up to caress her once more.

"I like nice. I like soft and gentle, as well. And I do so enjoy fucking." A wicked gleam began to shine in Erin's eyes, and Penelope smirked a little as she cocked one eyebrow up. "Oh, that's right, you did want me to talk dirty to you, didn't you, Erin?"

"Yes." The older woman's voice quivered on that one word, and Penelope stretched out along her body, taking care to rest her weight on the arms that she settled on either side of Erin. "Please?"

"Forbid it not that I should ever ignore your requests, Erin. Are you a breast woman? Do you like having your nipples pinched and tugged and bit and licked? Do you like it when your lover pours honey onto them and eats it off your flesh? Or how about licks it off in slow, large, swipes, drawing out your pleasure, denying you your orgasm?"

Already, Erin's body was starting to twitch and arch beneath her, and Penelope knew that she was doing something right. "Th-that sounds good."

"Well, let's make dirty talk into dirty deed," she drawled out before pecking at Erin's lips and getting up off her. The audible sigh that tore out of the woman's lungs made Penelope turn back and smirk at her once more before pointing in the direction of the bedroom. "In there. Strip. But just your blouse and bra. I'll want the pleasure of the rest myself."

Erin nodded as she got up on unsteady feet, tripping her way into the bedroom. Penelope wanted to watch her disrobe, but knew that she wanted to get the honey, too. Honing in on the jar, she plucked it from the shelf, along with a dipper, before heading in to see Erin. "Does this look all right, Penelope?"

She nearly dropped the jar when she looked at Erin, reclining on the bed, one hand cupping her breast in almost an offering to her. "Oh, yes," she responded as she unscrewed the lid and set it aside, thrusting the dipper into the thick liquid. Erin's eyes focused on that movement, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips even as her nipples stiffened into hard peaks.

"Um, you are a naughty minx, aren't you?" She set aside the jar so that she could peel off her t-shirt, leaving her in just the lounge pants she'd thrown on the moment she'd come home that afternoon. Erin nodded as her mouth dropped open in pure, wanton, desire. "All right, lie back and don't take your eyes off me."

"Okay," Erin replied breathlessly as she sinuously reclined on the mattress once more, her eyes following Penelope's every move. Smiling, she reached out and picked up the jar, pulling out the dipper and drizzling the honey over Erin's chest, making certain to coat her nipples. "It's so cold," she murmured.

"Not for very long." The saucy remark slipped from her lips as easily as her banter with Derek, and she giggled a little before leaning down and lapping at the sweet nectar. Erin's body bowed up into her, and she had to place her hands on her hips gently as she tugged her back down onto the mattress. "No, I get to do all the work this time. I get to tease and torment you. I get to admire you."

Erin groaned as she nodded, never breaking eye contact as Penelope lowered her lips to her skin once more. This time, she languorously licked her way from one breast to the other, making certain to get every drop while still leaving her nipples untouched. "I need your mouth here," the older woman whispered, the fingers of one hand pinching and tugging at her nipple.

"Oh, that will come, but now I have to clean up your hand," Penelope replied, taking hold of her wrist and guiding her hand to her lips. Slowly, she closed her mouth around one slender digit, sucking and licking the sticky honey off it before going to the next finger. With that task done, and Erin's hips bucking up against her, she smiled and brought the palm of Erin's hand against her lips, drawing patterns on the skin with her tongue.

That was the moment she lost eye contact with Erin, as her eyelids closed, and her teeth bit down on her lip as the first orgasm washed over her. "More," she managed to whimper out, and Penelope nodded before finally capturing one taut nipple between her lips, suckling her with abandon. Erin began to coo and moan as Penelope lavished attention on her, somehow managing to strip the lounge pants from her legs as the embrace lingered on.

"You're so lovely," she whispered in Erin's ear as she began to fumble with the button and zipper on her skirt, finding the task that much more difficult when passion and desire clouded her every thought. "And I get to have you for one night."

"For eternity," Erin whispered fiercely in her ear, as if she was afraid of saying it too loudly. The surety in her voice was something that Penelope wasn't ready to hear, but it made sense to her. Erin was one to put down roots, to find her niche in someone's life and take up residence there.

"All right, then. Eternity." Erin relaxed and made eye contact with her once more, her arms encircling Penelope's waist as she pulled the woman down on top of her. "What, we're not going to go any further tonight?"

"In a minute. I want to cuddle a little between rounds. If you don't mind?" Erin's eyes became a deep, stormy, grey as she gazed at Penelope, and once more Penelope kicked herself for making the woman uncertain of her welcome.

"We can cuddle as much as you want, I just don't want to rest too much weight on you."

"Oh, honey, you're a feather now, and David has much more muscle mass than you. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Erin puckered her lips in invitation, and Penelope obliged her in a soft, lingering, kiss. "Your lips are so sweet, so perfect."

"So are yours." Penelope stole another kiss before resting her full weight on Erin, enjoying the way their breasts mashed together as they turned onto their sides. Erin fitted one leg between hers, and Penelope groaned as she ground down on her limb.

"You're so wet and warm, Penelope," Erin groaned out before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Their movements became sloppy, frenzied, as they fought to find their pleasure. Penelope skated her hand up Erin's side until she was cupping one of her breasts, pinching the nipple softly at first, and then with more pressure as she neared the crest of her orgasm.

Somehow, they managed to come together, and then they were struggling to catch their breaths before kissing once more. "That was lovely, Erin."

"Mmm, I'm glad. I was afraid that you would reject me, you know. I mean, I did show up alive on your doorstep, with no warning."

"Ah, Erin, forbid it not that I would ever reject you. I know that the others had their issues with you. They didn't get to see what I saw, they didn't get to see the real you. I watched you, you know. After you came back from rehab. I wanted to make certain that you were taken care of, that someone was looking after you to see that you wouldn't fall back into old patterns. Someone had to."

"I had the feeling that it might have been you who did that for me. Thank you," she murmured as she snuggled close and rested her head on Penelope's chest, just above her heart. "Your heart is beating so wildly in your chest still. Are you afraid of something?"

"No, I'm excited by the possibilities before us. And that might make me a tad bit nervous, too. Does that make any sense?"

Erin nodded as her hand began to trace patterns on her back. "It does. And I'm excited by our prospects, too" Her hand flattened as she tensed up a little, and Penelope wondered what was going through her mind. Soon, though, she had her answer. "Would you mind terribly, if I asked you to be there as I came out, in more ways than one, to the others?"

"No, I would be more than willing to be with you for that. After all, I have to learn to be by your side in all things." Penelope rubbed her nose against Erin's before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "So, this is what the beginning of love feels like."

"A little, yes. It's been different each time I've fallen, but there's always this sweet spark." A deep blush spread across Erin's cheeks and Penelope giggled as she slipped a hand around to Erin's back, reaching up to pull on a piece of her hair. A little yawn escaped her lover's lips, and Penelope leaned in to kiss Erin's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. Would you mind terribly if I went to sleep?"

"No. And in the morning, we'll head over to your place and get you clean clothes, and I'll take a shower, and we'll take the first step into the unknown. I don't think it will be peaceful, we both have too strong of personalities to get along all the time, you know." Erin nodded and Penelope watched her eyes close slowly. "But I promise that I will try to be open to making up. I really like making up," she whispered as she let her own eyes flutter closed.

"I really like making up, too," Erin murmured as she snuggled in closer to Penelope. Quietly, her breathing evened out and Penelope continued to stroke her hair until she drifted off herself, content to be in Erin's presence.


End file.
